


Beach

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [43]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Emma takes Killy Cat to the beach.





	Beach

Killian went wherever his Swan went; this was something he’d decided long before he’d made her his wife and he intended to stick to it. Even if that meant venturing to places he disliked immensely, such as the beach.

In his human form, he adored the beach. He loved to sit around a campfire with Henry, or stargaze with his Swan, or even just walk along the edge of the beach with his boots in the breaking waves - but his cat form _did not_ enjoy the beach.

The sand felt strange on the pads of his paws and stuck to his fur, making him shudder and want to clean himself. The one time he’d ventured towards the breaking waves had left him wet, cold and just as miserable as he always was at bath time.

“Will you stop being such a grump?“ Emma asked, looking over at her kitten husband as he sulked on the beach blanket beside her.

Killian huffed and rested his head on his front paws, his eyes fixed on the horizon. He wanted to go home and rid his fur of the seawater and sand and most of all he wanted to snuggle with his wife on the sofa.

“Come here.“ Emma said, rolling her eyes and picking him up when he made no move to approach her. She put him down on her lap and ran her fingers through his soft fur, loosening the lugs caused by the seawater and sand.

He closed his eyes and purred, reluctantly allowing her touch to calm him. He snuggled further into her lap as she draped a smaller blanket over him, warming his smaller form and protecting him from the chill of the wind. He decided that the beach wasn’t so bad after all if he was able to get fuss from his Swan.


End file.
